Pokmon: The Azure Stone
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: This is a story I'm working on with Fury Cutter where Ash obtains an ancient power that will help improve his, Pikachu's and the lives of the women they care about. AshxDawnxharem PikachuxBunearyxharem
1. Beginning long ago

Eons ago a virus was brought forth from space down to Earth, much like the shape shifting Pokémon, better known as Deoxys, and very much like the DNA Pokémon, this virus was within a meteorite, however, unlike Deoxys, it took no form as a living organism, but as a sealed mist, striking within the area known as Undella Bay, which in turn unleashed a wave of chaos with its arrival.

With the release of the virus, the people and Pokémon in the nearby town of Undella were infected, in which their minds and bodies were altered, causing most of them to give into their basic animalist urges.

However, there were those whose willpowers was stronger than the others of Undella town who fell to the power of the virus and could see what its power was capable of, which caused many humans and Pokémon to use the controlled power of the virus within them to bend others to their will, turning them into their loyal and obedient slaves, while disposing of those who stood in their way.

With the virus it seemed as though sooner or later a war would break out for global supremacy, however, one stormy night, the Legendary Pokémon of Unova, Reshiram and Zekrom appeared in a large flash of thunder and fire to cease the violence by draining the virus fueled meteor of all its power into themselves, in which neither of the Dragon duo were affected by the virus' power, and instead, the Dragon duo were able to control the virus.

With all traces of the virus stored within Reshiram and Zekrom, both Legendary Pokémon were able to then seal the virus within a mystical stone, much like the Light Stone or the Dark Stone, only it was known as the Azure Stone, as it shone a beautiful shade of blue.

But while its beauty was undeniable, the Azure Stone's power was quite dangerous if it ever fell into the wrong hands and was therefore sealed in the Abyssal Ruins, before Reshiram and Zekrom used their great power to submerge the Abyssal Ruins deep under the briny blue, and so, with the virus safely sealed away, every human and Pokémon who had been infected slowly returned to normal, with no memory of the events that had transpired, in which all events of the meteor, the virus and the Legendary Dragons of Unova sealing the Azure Stone away soon became nothing but a story, lost to the mists of time, but not forever...


	2. Opportunity Arises

-Many years later-

Journeying through the town of Undella was the Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum and the dark blue haired Coordinator, Dawn, who Ash had befriended near the start of his adventure in the Sinnoh Region, heading over to the villa owned by non other than the Elite Four's Champion and friend to both Pokémon Trainers, Cynthia.

"It sure was nice of Cynthia to let us stay with her at her villa." Dawn happily commented.

"You've got that right, Dawn." Ash replied, before the black haired teen went on and said. "After all the Pokemon Battles and Contests, I think we deserve a vacation."

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu then called out on the top of Ash's left shoulder in agreement.

It was then the pair arrived at Cynthia's villa, in which Ash knocked on the door, and moments later the blonde from Celestic Town opened the door as a cheerful smile appeared on her face.

"Hey, Cynthia. It's good to see you again." Ash said, in which the Champion of the Elite Four replied. "And it's good to see you all again."

"Please come in." Cynthia said as the blonde from Celestic Town then moved out of the way and allowed Ash, Pikachu and Dawn inside, and all three of them were amazed at the decorum that filled Cynthia's villa as the room was filled with priceless artifacts, beautiful ornaments and other ancient treasures.

"Wow Cynthia, this is amazing." Ash exclaimed excitedly, before he then asked in a curious tone. "Did you find all this stuff while exploring different ruins?"

Cynthia couldn't help but giggle at Ash's antics, before she replied. "Actually all this was discovered this right here in Undella. Recently work was being done to construct a marine walkway that would have connected Undella Town with Humilau City when a major archaeological site was discovered. I've been helping the local archeologists to uncover the mysteries of site."

"I bet they really appreciate the help. After all no one knows more about ancient ruins then you do." Dawn stated, which caused Cynthia to blush a little from Dawn's compliment.

"Well, I don't know about that..." Cynthia replied, before the blonde then said to her friends. "But where are my manners, I'm sure you three are tired from all your traveling. Your rooms are up stairs, why don't you head up there to rest and freshen up. Dinner will be ready in about an hour, if you like we can talk more about it then."

"Sounds good." Ash replied, whilst Pikachu and Dawn nodded in agreement.

The trio then headed up stairs; it didn't take them very long for them to find their rooms, in which Ash and Pikachu then said their temporary 'goodbyes' to Dawn, in which she did the same, before Ash then opened the door and stepped into possibly the nicest room he'd ever been in.

The interior was a fairy large room which backed onto a set French windows opened onto a balcony that over looked the beach below, a rather nice en suite bathroom and a large king sized bed in the centre of them room, which caused Ash to comment in an impressed tone. "Wow, Cynthia sure knows how to threat her guests."

"Pikachu Pika!" Pikachu agreed, before he then leapt from Ash's shoulder onto the bed, while the black haired teen kicked off his shoes and tossed his bag off to one side of his room, before Ash joined his Pokémon partner on the bed, in which the pair simultaneously stretched out their arms and began to relax, before it turned to a quick nap.

-Within Dawn's room-

Meanwhile, Dawn had already dropped her gear and was taking advantage of the en suite bathroom.

After allowing the water to warm up, relieving herself of her clothing and removing her hair clips, Dawn stepped into the steaming water allowing it to wash away the day's impurities and ease her tired muscles.

"Ahhhh, this feels so good." Dawn moaned out; as she was lost in her own little world and her thoughts turned to her adventures with her traveling companion.

As Dawn's body continued to sink into the warmth of the bathtub, her mind continued to sink deeper into the thoughts of Ash, all the times they spent with one another, the good times and the bad, victories and defeats, the laughs and the tears.

And yet despite all that, Ash had stuck with her, encouraged her to do her best and been there for her to celebrate her victories and comfort her after her defeats, which caused the female Pokémon Trainer to think to herself. 'Oh, Ash, you've been such an amazing friend to me. But is that all you see me as?'

It was after several more minutes that Dawn decided it was time to finish her bath, in which the dark blue haired girl carefully got out of the bathtub, removed the plug, letting all the water flow down the drain, before Dawn then grabbed a nearby towel and dried herself.

And once she was done, Dawn was about to put her clothes back on, however, it was then the dark blue haired girl shielded her eyes with her right arm, as the sun was setting and the rays were angled at a way so they hit the bathroom mirror and reflected into Dawn's face.

But it was then the sun began to set and the night beckoned upon the Regions, which allowed Dawn to move her arm away from her face and look at herself in the mirror, exposing her naked form, which caused the female Pokémon Trainer to let out a small disappointed sigh, as she could see that her body was not as developed as she'd like to be.

Dawn then thought about how beautiful and mature Cynthia looked and caused mixed feelings for the Champion of the Elite Four to fill her body.

There was a part of Dawn that envied and wished her body was more like Cynthia's, while another part of the dark blue haired girl could feel jealousy towards her, but Dawn knew it wasn't Cynthia's fault that their bodies had matured differently, in which the female Pokémon Trainer put her clothing back on and shook off the conflicting feelings she had.

-Meanwhile, with Ash-

While Dawn was bathing, Ash was confused as he found himself in a strange location but as far as the black-haired teen could tell it was some kind of ancient temple, several columns were doted around the room to keep it stable.

Strange hieroglyphs and images on the walls depicted scenes from days gone by, one of which was so large it took up an entire wall by itself.

Curious by it and hoping it could provide answers as to where he was, Ash made his way over to the wall, and while he was incapable of reading the hieroglyphs, the images seemed to be depicting some kind of battle, both people and Pokémon were wearing armour and clashing with one another whilst above them what looked like a comet streaked overhead.

"What is this?" Ash thought to himself out loud, as he stared at the image, before the black-haired teen asked himself. "What could all this mean?"

However, before Ash could react, a loud cry rang out from somewhere in the distance causing him to run towards the cry to help whoever it was.

"Ash, please save me!" The voice called out from beyond a sealed door on the far side of the room.

Wasting no time, Ash raced as fast as he could towards the opening and without a second thought burst through the door, revealing to him that on the other side was a large almost cavern-like chamber.

Full of darkness, with only the light from the other room and several discarded torches to illuminate his new surroundings.

Searching the room his eyes fell upon his companions, Dawn and an unconscious Cynthia, as well as several of their Pokémon, all of whom were gathered in the far corner of the room, as a massive shadowy figure loomed over them in a threatening matter.

Dawn turned her head and her gaze met Ash's, moments before the figure reached down and grabbed her in its large hand, which caused the dark blue-haired girl to call out to Ash in a pleading tone. "Ash, please do something! Help me!"

"Dawn, no! " Ash cried out in extreme concern for Dawn, as he watched the hand drag Dawn into the shadows, before, as if by some unknown force, the black-haired teen charged into the darkness as he screamed out. "Dawn!"

-Back in Cynthia's villa-

Ash's eyes suddenly shot open as he lurched upwards, his body soaked in a cold sweat.

'Wha... A dream? It was just a dream?' The black-haired teen thought to himself.

"Pika, Pika, Pikapi?" Ash then heard, in which he looked over and was met by the worried expression of his long time Pokémon partner.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm ok. Just a bad dream." Ash told the yellow mouse Pokémon in an assuring tone as he reached over and patted Pikachu's head.

Looking over at the clock by the bed Ash noticed that he had just enough time to go wash up before dinner.

"Well will you look at that." Ash then said, trying to change the mood, before he said. "Come on Pikachu, we need to get ready for dinner."

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied loyally, as he watched his Pokémon Trainer dash over to the bathroom, as Pikachu was still as he could sense Ash was hiding something.

-Sometime later-

A bathed and refreshed Dawn emerged from her room, wearing the same dress that she'd worn for the Sinnoh Grand Festival, accompanying her was her ever-faithful Buneary.

"Wow Buneary, I love the way you've styled your fur." Dawn told the Rabbit Pokémon, who blushed slightly at the complement, before her blush deepend when Dawn then said slyly. "I bet it's all to catch the eye of a certain someone."

"Who are talking about?" The pair heard a male voice ask and turned around to see Ash and Pikachu standing there, in which The Pallet Town resident had shed his traveling attire and was now dressed in a simple white shirt and black slacks.

And while it wasn't anything fancy, Dawn had to admit to herself that Ash did look pretty good.

"Nothing, just girl stuff." Dawn replied, before she changed the subject and commented. "I have to say though Ash, you scrubbed up pretty well."

"What this?" Ash replied, before the black-haired teen went on and said. "Just something I found hanging in the closet, figured I'd might as well make an effort since Cynthia's being so nice to us. You look pretty good to Dawn, it's been a while since you've worn that dress."

"T... Thank you, I'm glad you like it." Dawn replied, doing her best to fight back the blush that had appeared on her face Ash failed to notice, before the dark blue-haired girl then said. "L... Let's go down to dinner, it'd be rude to keep our host waiting."

"Right, let's go." Ash replied, before the two trainers and their Pokémon then headed down the stairs and headed for the dining room, all the while Buneary's heart was skipping a beat from being so close to Pikachu.


End file.
